Amor en tiempos de mentirasFF
by girlWrite
Summary: Alie una chica normal vive en un mundo totalmente extraño pero desconocido par ella , resulta ser que vive como nómada con su madre , van de aqui para alla,pero lo que ella no sabe es de los secretos de su madre,y se enamora de quien menos le conviene ...


Alie : Me eh enamorado de la persona equivocada, tal vez era mi intención, tal vez fue el destino que desea tener una oportunidad más para reírse de mí, ya que esa decisión de tener los ojos puestos en el ser que menos me conviene es algo muy natural para mi, el sufrir por los "errores" del destino me sienta a la perfección… mi vida gira en torno a una mentira, junto a una serie de actos que para mí no son importantes , el ir y venir no asienta bien para mi…

Santiago: si , cero que me enamore de la hija de mi enemigo , vale que ,as se puede hacer en el corazón , esto no lo busque yo , y aun así paso .

1er Cap.: Primer Día

Alié:

Esta soy yo, una vez más, levantándome para ir al cole por primera vez es nuevo y no sé cómo es , digo "una vez mas" porque mi madre ah tomado la manía de viajar por todo el país buscando "el lugar perfecto" ,son las 6:30 a.m tardo 15 minutos en estar lista , así que no necesito estar horas y horas en el espejo viendo si me veo "bonita" … ese término no encaja en mi vida , en realidad la belleza es efímera y sin importancia , para mí lo es . Aunque mis amigos(los pocos que tengo) y mi madre (lógico amor de madre) me dicen que soy muy "bella" termino totalmente errado en mi opinión, la belleza se lo dejo a las criaturas mitológicas, mira que las adoro, a veces me paso horas mirando fotos, estudiando sus clases es algo fascinante, en fin me preparo para este nuevo día, el primero de muy pocos que estaré en esta ciudad, de seguro mi madre querrá conseguir otro completamente diferente a este , el bosque no le agrada mucho y aquí aunque el lugar está muy lindo y para mi si es el perfecto , combina la ciudad con el aire fresco "maravilloso" , para ella es muy _fresh y country _eso no va con ella así que pronto tendré que despedirme sin conocer…

Lista. Preparada para irme, bajo las escaleras en silencio mi madre debe estar en el quinto sueño, hago el menor ruido posible y ahí está la cocina desordenada como todo lo demás, me preparo un cereal con leche lo más rápido y salgo de allí, no vaya a ser que los trastos me ataquen, y prefiero irme ya que arreglar eso yo sola…

Los nervios me atacan, es parte de mi vida tener nervios, siempre tengo que presentarme y lo hago a medias pero lo hago , aquí me encuentro a punto de llegar en el autobús me ah llevado 20 minutos , me senté al lado de un chico raro , tenia lentes y su ropa inusual , pero tenía estilo eso lo hacía aun más raro y a mí por gustarme su manera de vestir , en realidad la rara aquí soy yo , si la palabra "raro" me define … llegamos al fin , esos 20 minutos fueron eternos , al bajar vi que todos estaban en grupos , por aquí y por allá , por primera vez iba a un colegio el primer día que era, siempre llego un curso después , pero todos parecen tener su pandilla , y no veo a nadie solo tal y como yo . Por dentro es muy verde el lugar ¿acaso no veían que todo el espacio parecía un bosque a medio atardecer?, ¿estaba yo en una de mis historias o en un colegio real? , caí en cuenta después de unos segundos que estoy en medio de un extenso pasillo verde con puertas de madera y gente mirándome como si estoy loca, bueno si lo parezco aquí con las manos en la cabeza y los ojos abiertos como platos ¿Por qué siempre yo tengo que pasar por esto? No importa ya , sigo mi camino a la dirección , ahí me tienen que dar el mapa del cole y mi horario , oh estoy justo al frente ¡al fin algo bueno! , al entrar veo varias personas, supongo que igual de perdidas que yo .

Buenos días , me podría ayudar a –sin poder completar la oración esta señora me interrumpe –

Si toma el mapa , dime tu nombre –dijo de manera descortés-

A gracias , Alíe Holz –conteste-

Bien señorita holz , déjame buscar tu horario de clases-a si paso un minuto mientras lo imprimía de la PC-

Ahí está – lo tomo y le digo-

Gracias muy amable –ella se limito a asentir con la cabeza-

Qué bien mi primer encuentro con alguien de aquí y resulta ser un fracaso, la primera persona que le caigo mal "genial" , caminando con el paso apurado y mirando el plano , guao esto es inmenso parece un laberinto , al fin halle la clase era literatura mi favorita ,entre y tenía 15 minutos de retardo ¡qué día! ,

-permiso , puedo entrar?

-adelante pasa , son 15 minutos tarde , por ser el primer día te lo paso , que no te vulva costumbre vale?

- disculpe –dije y seguí mi camino, sentándome junto a una chica que llevaba unos jeans y una camisa blanca a juego con los zapatos, su cabello era un poco más oscuro que el mío y tenia rizos ,la verdad me pareció normal igual que el resto , siempre veo a las personas iguales son tan "humanas" tan imperfectas me incluyo en eso . siempre yo , sumida en mis pensamientos e historias , y olvidando que estoy en medio de una clase justo cuando el profesor me grita

-¡Señorita , todos se han presentado , es su turno! – me despierto de mi letargo y respondí-

- si soy yo – ¿ah Que acabo de decir? – disculpe, si , mi nombre es holz , alié holz .

- bien señorita Holz , este mas atenta en clase…

Asentí, que mas podía hacer? , ya esto era costumbre para mi … Al fin las dos estúpidas horas pasaron , aunque literatura es mi clase favorita esta me pareció mas aburrida que ninguna, caminando hacia el comedor , ¿que veo? Estos chicos están, si eso en medio del pasillo…

-!váyanse a un Hotel!- grite , siempre digo cosas así me encanta cortarle la inspiración – no me hicieron caso y siguieron en su apogeo , sigo mi camino , hay frikies por todos lados , este colegio es mas liberal que los demás en los que había estado , todos sentados con la bandejas de la comida en el suelo cerca de los lokers , besándose como les da la gana y todos "raros" si , es mi sitio perfecto , esta ciudad me está gustando mucho …

Entro al comedor, mas verde, las mesas todas de madera oscura y con detalles verdes, hay demasiada poca gente , la mayoría está afuera y las mesas están casi totalmente vacías , me senté en la que estaba más lejos de los poquitos que quedaban en el comedor , con una manzana y un jugo de naranja , no tenía hambre ya me había desayunado pero , que iba a hacer si no comía aunque sea una manzana ahora , nada esperar la siguiente clase mas sola que la campanada de la una , así que disfruto mi manzana mientras escucho – Boulevard of broken Dreams – me relajan sobremanera … la canto a lo que da mi voz mas alta

(8)My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I'll walk alone(8)

Alguien , me interrumpe –

Ah , hola , me llamo Cecilia

Aja, me dejas escuchar mi música tranquila?-respondí de mala manera-

No , quiero sentarme contigo –dijo severamente-

Pues , siéntate –dije levantándome de la silla -

Vale que no te vayas , te vi sola por aquí , solo quiero que no andes vagando por el cole asi , vamos , seamos amigas …

Que, ser amiga de alguien, para después irme y sentirme peor, no, esta es mi manera de rehuirle a las personas, no puedo encariñarme a nadie.

Que no , debo irme , ya mi clase empieza … Adiós … - dije casi corriendo –

Salí de allí, ella de seguro sería la única persona que querría hablar conmigo, pero no quiero que me pase como siempre.

El día termino, me voy a mi casa, pase todo el día huyéndole a esa chica, parecía un chicle pegado a mí , y como 3 personas más me buscaron conversación . ahí está el autobús, esperando por nosotros , me siento sola pegada a la ventanilla, y la niña se sienta a mi lado , y empieza a hablarme

Hola –dice amablemente-

Hola -respondí-

Atrás de mi asiento estabas dos chicas mas, las cuales se unieron al saludo de la de mi lado diciendo un –Hola – al unísono

Hay no ¿qué pasa hoy? , jamás me dirigen la palabra en ningún lugar y resulta que aquí todos se interesan por conocerme-pienso para mí-

-me limito a sonreírles, no me interesa hablar con nadie.

- mi nombre es Cecilia me presento de nuevo y el tuyo? –Pregunta la chica del lado-

- alié

- ah lindo nombre, mira ellas son Camila y Holy –señalando las de atrás-

-que bien un gusto – dije mirándolas, esperaba que con ese mal trato entendieran que no quería hablar-

-mm, y eres nueva por acá verdad, porque me huiste al rato? –pregunto la chica del lado , que vestía una falda negra hasta la rodilla con una camisa azul y sandalias a juego, su pelo era negro corto y despeinado-

- si lo soy , eh no tenía nada que decir.

-y de dónde vienes – inquirió una de las de atrás, esta viste una camisa de mangas cortas violeta y su cabello es rubio y largo –

- pues de muchos lugares, soy una especie de nómada-

-Oh, genial debes conocer muchos lugares –se entrometió la otra, ella cargaba un jumper de blue jeans y su cabello era cobrizo –

- sí, no es tan genial como piensas

- como no si puedes conocer muchos lugares y monotonía no te agobia –respondió Cecilia –

-no , veras ahm, ir de un lugar a otro , se vuelve monótono , la verdad ya no me gusta , al principio si pero ahora , no .- estoy hablando a gusto con ellas del tema de "mi vida" –

Oh , bueno lo entiendo tal vez no es tan fantástica la idea , bueno aquí me bajo yo es mi casa , hasta luego alié, Ceci , holy – se despidió Camila –

Así paso hasta que solo quedamos Cecilia y yo , habíamos hablado mucho , de mis anécdotas y de las suyas , me había echo amiga de ella –

-bueno aquí me bajo –dijimos Las dos al mismo tiempo-

Vivimos cerca también? , bueno ya me hice la idea de que ella será la que mas recordare de aquí-

-sonreímos y bajamos del bus.

-tu casa cual es?-pregunto Cecilia-

- esta frente al lago –

-ah vivimos a 3 casas, que tal si en la tarde vienes y vemos una peli?

-bueno es que – la idea no es fraternizar con las personas peor también me hace falta salir de mi casa – si iré

-vale que bien, toma este es mi MSN ceci_love... Hay que estar en contacto

-ok el mío es aliimitic... Vale nos vemos-

Me fui a mi casa y ella a la suya, tengo una amiga ahora? , ese no era el plan, pero bueno que más da , mi vida es así

Capitulo 2: la web

… entro a mi casa esta desordenada y sucia, algo normal, llamo a mama

-¡mama, mama, donde estas, ya llegue me fue… bien! – claro que mi mamá no me responde , debía saberlo , se fue al trabajo , mi madre es artista , y busca inspiración caminando por las calles , ese es su trabajo , jamás está en casa solo para dormir y pintar en su cuarto Escondido , aun no se donde esta ese lugar en esta casa , llegamos aproximadamente hace 2 meses y no me conozco nada que no sea mi habitación y el árbol cerca del lago , mi casa bueno la que será mi casa por este periodo , es muy grande y tiene , según mi madre muchas habitaciones después del sótano , supongo que por ahí está su "cuarto de inspiración" como ella lo llama , en fin , dejo mis cosas en el suelo , voy a prepararme algo de comer , pero está muy desordenada la cocina , la arreglo un poco , y recojo los trastos ¡mama preparo almuerzo! , esto es un milagro de los Dioses, me lo devore en un minuto ese pasticho estaba delicioso, vale no tengo tareas, ni nada que hacer, no voy a limpiar la casa, mañana vendrá una persona que lo hará, así que me voy directo a la PC la tomo y me lanzo en mi cama, agrego a Ceci al MSN… bien mis amigos están desconectados, entrare a un foro, si ¡¿que habrá en esos sitios web? , vale busco foros en google , y me encuentro muchos ,tome el primero que se llamaba .com , me registré bajo el seudónimo de hadalíe17 , y comencé a forear, me volví adicta en realidad , postee en todos los temas , y deje mi MSN por aquellos que quisieran agregarme, obvio tengo otra cuenta que no es la misma de mis amigos, enseguida muchas personas me agregaron , pero deje el foro , estaba cansada y me fui a bañar, deje la PC y mi MSN abiertos las dos cuentas , me metí en el baño , es lo único que me relaja, el agua caliente , soltando los nudos de mi espalda, poco apoco se aflojan por completo , el agua pasando por mi cabello , desenredándolo , por mi cara , eso me deja tiempo para pensar… listo termino y salgo , ya me vestiré , me pongo un mono y una franela la más normal posible hace frio afuera y si iré a casa de Cecilia , no quiero congelarme en el camino , reviso la PC , tengo una conversación abierta, un chico llamado DracoBoy33 su avatar era un hombre diciendo:

- Hola hadita…

Vale le responderé, que mas da no hago nada-me senté en la cama con el peine en la mano , y con la otra tomo la pc. Para responderle

"-hola Draco… qué tal?

-oh pensé que no estabas ,muy bien y tu?

- si es que estaba… ocupada , muy bien también

- y d e donde eres ¿

- Hm , de fairitopia y tu?

- jajaja , del bosque encantado xD

- uhm , genial jejeje vale vale , y a que te dedicas?

- aun estudio 

-igual yo , el ultimo año pero aun 

-tienes 17 verdad?

-sí , y tu?

-también…"

Hablamos toda la tarde, era interesante, y tenía muy buenos temas de conversación, resulto ser que teníamos mucho en común… ¡oh no, ya son las 8 de la noche y no visite a Cecilia! , le envié un correo pidiéndole disculpas por no ir , y le mentí , diciéndole que no había ido por que tenía mucho que hacer … me da igual … total , ella no inspeccionara mi vida , y quizás me había invitado por pura cortesía . iré a ver si mama , llegó …

Madre, está aquí?-pregunte-

-si alié aquí estoy, en la cocina, ya iba por ti.

-voy-bajo las escalera, al fin podre contarle a mi madre como me fue, teníamos muy buena relación, mi mama me hablaba de sus planes y yo de los míos, siempre nos hemos tenido confianza y no me importa tener que contarle mis cosas, es la única que siempre está aquí para mí y sé que no me va a dejar de lado por nadie.

-hola ma,

-mi amor, te vi muy inspirada en la PC, y no quise molestarte.

-si –reí, mi mama sabe cuando deseo estar sola, es algo que me encanta de ella-

-y cuéntame que tal tu día?-inquirió-

- bueno, ehm, conocí a unas personas que me trataron bien, -le dije todo lo ocurrido en el día, menos la parte del chat-

-que bien, me alegra que hallas echo amigos por aquí, estabas muy sola y eso no me gusta –dijo tocándome la cara con ternura-

- si , lo se , aunque mama , no quiero encariñarme , si de pronto te da la loquera de quererte ir a otro lugar , yo sufriré de nuevo y no quiero eso , prefiero seguir sola , y así es mejor.

-mi madre tenía una expresión en la cara indescifrable- cariño no, yo no quiero que te sientas mal por eso, yo… olvidemos el tema ¿vale? Al menos por ahora disfrutemos y ya veremos qué pasa, comamos que esta divino mira lo que hice.-dijo evadiendo el tema por completo, siempre hace eso cuando hablo del tema de "nómadas" no sé porque pero no se encuentra feliz en ningún sitio, mas de1 año.

-si mama, hagamos eso, oye ma, que te parece conocer a alguien por internet?

-por internet? , Bueno nunca lo eh hecho pero eso tiene sus riesgos no crees?

-si pero es solo hablar con la persona no veo riesgos.

-si bueno, con tal y sea algo sano, no hay riesgos.-

Terminamos la plática y la cena, me fui a dormir… la noche paso lo más rápido posible, sentí como si dormí solo 2 horas…

Me preparo para ir al cole, salgo y mama no está, no desayuné en casa, me voy comeré algo en el cole. Hoy camino hacia la escuela, quiero ver que más hay después de mi casa y no es que sea muy lejos, paso por la casa de Cecilia, seguro ya salió, sigo mi camino. Siento la mirada penetrante de alguien tras de mí, camino más rápido, no volteo, lo siento más cerca, acelero aun más el paso, el miedo me indica voltear, lo hago, para mi sorpresa no había nadie, ni un alma, ¿Qué fue eso? , camino mara rápido para llegar al colegio, al fin lo veo, ¡qué alivio! , veo personas caminando para entrar, ya dentro en el pasillo, me pude calmar, no soy de las que se asustan por nada, eso lo herede de mi madre, pero aquello que me había sucedido no había sido "nada" precisamente, esa sensación fue horrible y supongo que aun tenia la misma expresión de miedo en la cara porque se acerco a mí un chico y me dice

-hola, estas bien?

Tarde minutos en responderle- sssi, lo estoy –

Vale, pero eso no es lo que aparentas, quieres un poco de agua?

No , no es necesario ya te dije estoy bien ,no te preocupes-respondí aun nerviosa-

Pero , bueno déjame acompañarte entonces –me dijo preocupado-

Si quieres- sentí confianza y tranquilidad a su lado , era la primera vez que me sentía así en años-

Me tomo de la mano sin pedírselo, y me dijo – me llamo Santiago ¿y tú?

Quede atónita- Alié –indiqué

Lindo nombre, eres nueva en el pueblo?

Si lo soy, llegue hace 2 meses.

Qué bien, sangre nueva por aquí. Disculpa quise decir, nuevas personas- porque reacciono de esa manera? Vale no había dicho nada malo-

Si , no hay problema, y tu donde vives? Indague

Sabes el lago?

Oh, por ahí vivo yo también, por ahora.

Tu vives allí? En la casa verdiazul? –pregunto espantado-

Sí, hay mismo, ¿por qué te asombras?

No , por … -tardo en decir-nada

¿Y tu clase cual es?

Biología –respondí

Bien vamos te dejo y me iré a la mía ¿te parece bien?

Si claro…

Callamos hasta la clase , algo que le dije lo puso así,

Alié, adiós –se limito a decir-

Gracias, hasta pronto… se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla

Tenía su imagen grabada en mi mente, era extraño y lindo a la vez , su imagen perfecta , su cabello castaño , sus ojos verdes y piel un poco bronceada y morena clara, vestía unos jeans que lo hacían ver muy bien , una franela suelta pero que dibujaba las líneas perfectas de su cuerpo , y esa mirada profunda e indecisa , de nuevo en mis cavilaciones me encontraba , en medio de la clase sin moverme escucho una voz que me llama

Señorita, señorita está bien? , podría sentarse?

Despierto de mis pensamientos – disculpe si –dije apanda, y me dirigí a mi asiento-

Bueno, estábamos hablando del desarrollo embrionario, es la primera clase , que nos puede decir sobre esto señorita?

Hay dios odio biología, que se yo – ohm bueno ohm, es el desarrollo del embrión?- me acorde de una película en la que los personajes hablaban de eso , y fue lo que pude decir, por suerte alguien apoyo mi teoría

-sí , el desarrollo del embrión , que antes fue un huevo profesor … - lo mire y agradecí con una sonrisa-

-de nada, respondió, estaba sentado al lado de mí, era de tés blanca lisa, su cabello negro y ojos del mismo color –

-gracias, no sabría que decir –

Tranquila eso nos sucede a todos, me llamo Andrés-

Alié respondí- esa fue nuestra conversación durante toda la clase nos abocamos a escuchar lo que decía el señor Pérez, hasta que termino la clase y me invito a ir a almorzar, salimos y Cecilia estaba en una mesa en la que nos sentamos,

-hola alié, ¿como estas?

- bien –respondí – en eso llega a la mesa Santiago , sin darse cuenta de que yo estaba allí , y dice –Ceci, no sabes , conocí a una chica , y vive en la casa verdiazul es hija de la… -se cayó al percatarse de mi existencia-

-¡oh! , hola, no me fije que estabas ahí.-dijo apenado-

-alie, tranquila el es así, si es así-resoplo Cecilia en modo de proteger lo que había dicho-

¿Que era todo esto? , ¿Le gustaba a este chico o qué? , por que se comporto así, y como sabia que es mi mama, vale no es difícil, pero si ella jamás está en casa y vuelve muy entrada la noche, y cuando esta no sale sino que se queda en ese cuarto horas y horas.

-si ,no hay problema por que no te sientas?–conteste aun nerviosa-

-no , no tengo… clase y si adiós.

Se marcho asi sin más, la verdad me parece extraño , en fin saco mi pc , y entro en la red , ya todos se habían ido a clase , pero quería saber si Dracoboy33 estaba conectado , pero no , no esta , que mal , me voy a clase no soy devota de entrar justo a la hora , asi que me voy con toda mi calma, hasta llegar al salón.

Santiago:

Era el primer día de clases , y ya tenía conocimiento de que unas nuevas personas habían llegado al pueblo , pero , no se trataba de "simples" por así decirlo , esta era una Mujer y su hija , pero la mujer tenía un secreto , que por supuesto con mi habilidad , ya había descubierto , la mujer de edad media , era una Vampira , si eso siempre ocurre llegan aquí por ser un pueblo que no tiene tanto sol , ni nadie se entromete en la vida de nadie , justo lo que necesitan , vale nadie menos yo , me conozco muy bien sus trucos , descubrí que su hija iría al mismo colegio que nosotros, es un peligro para la comunidad estudiantil , y la mujer para toda la comunidad en general , es hora de conocer cómo viven y si tal vez representan ese riesgo.

-Cecilia?- la llamo desde mi habtacion , es mi hermana y ella tambn es como yo , solo que en un rango menor , se acaba de iniciar-

-que quieres santi?-respondio aburrida-

-Oye , hay nuevos inquilinos en la cuadra, y necesito que te hagas amiga de la pequeña , va a ir al colegio –

-¿pero porque? , representan peligro?

-es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar, que papa no se entere de esto vale?

-bien, como se llama?

-Alié, es de estatura mediana, cabello castaño negro y ojos castaño oscuro, menuda y… linda

- ok, hoy mismo me pondré al tanto… adiós

Se fue, yo siempre me voy caminando, odio el autobús tanta gente me agobia. Al salir veo a la chica, subirse al bus,


End file.
